New girl
by Twisterfan9
Summary: Courtney goes to a all-girls school in England,and soon meets Duncan idk just read if u like
1. Chapter 1

**New Girl**

**Courtney P.O.V.**

I got all my things packed and ready to go, my mother was sending me to an all-girls school in England where she used to go when she was little. "Now behave darling and send me letters on how things are going, or call" My mother said. I gave my mother one last hug before I boarded on the plane.

**Duncan P.O.V.**

I was listening to my iPod while teacher was uh…teaching. I noticed something hit me on the head, it was a crumbled up paper. I unfolded the crumbled piece of paper and read;

_You want to check out the girls' school after school? From-Geoff_

I wrote back;

_Hell yeah!_

I threw the paper back at Geoff, when he got it he wrote something and threw it to Trent probably asking the same thing, the bell rang so I picked up my stuff and left to my dorm room.

**Courtney P.O.V.**

After the principal gave me a tour of the school she gave me a paper of my period classes for tomorrow since school already ended. She showed me where my dorm room is and gave me two spare keys. After she left I unpacked my things and put them where they need to go. When I finished I heard a knock on the door, "Come in!" I spoke. The door opened, a blonde girl with a ponytail and a Goth girl came inside. "Hey, welcome to the school, I'm Bridgette and this is my friend Gwen" She introduced. "Hey" Said Gwen. "Hey, my name's Courtney" I spoke. I shook their hands and smiled. "Well Gwen and I were going to go outside play volleyball, wanna join?" Bridgette asked. "Sure I got nothing else to do" I replied. After I changed into my yellow shorts and tank top we went out and started playing volleyball.

After a while we got tired and sat under a tree, Gwen was sketching in her sketch book, while Bridgette and I were looking at the clouds. I started to notice something from the corner of my eye; I looked to my right and saw three guys walking are way. I poked Bridgette on the arm and pointed at the guys, she smiled, stood up and ran to the guy with the cowboy hat and hugged him. "That guy Bridgette's hugging is Geoff, her boyfriend, the guy with the shaggy black hair holding the guitar is Trent, my boyfriend, and the one with the Mohawk and skull T-shirt is Duncan" Said Gwen. She got up and kissed her boyfriend; Duncan smiled at me and waved. I blushed and crawled behind the tree, I was never really good at talking to guys, I was too shy to say hi to them. I peeked from behind the tree and saw Duncan walking towards me, I started to freak so I climbed up the tree and hid. Duncan looked up and also climbed the tree, "What are you doing up here, Sunshine?" He questioned. I just blushed, that's when the tree branch broke and I fell. Duncan came down, "Are you alright!?" He asked. I nodded my head yes, "Hi" I smiled. He smiled back, "Hey, I'm Duncan what's your name?" He questioned. "Courtney, M-my name's Courtney" I replied.


	2. Chapter 2

Duncan P.O.V.

Courtney. "That's a pretty name" I told her. Courtney bit her lip, looked at the ground, and was shaking. Was she nervous? She started to crawl away from me, but I grabbed her hand before she could go behind the tree again. She got startled by what I did and made a soft squeaky sound; she looked at me with puppy eyes. She started blushing, "I'm sorry..." She said softly. "It's ok ...I'm not going to hurt you" I whispered. She crawled up to me, looked down and started poking on a red flower. Can she get any more adorable? She tried to climb the tree again, I pulled her down, "No I don't want you hurting yourself" I replied.

She started giggling, "What?" I asked. Instead of an answer she started playing with my Mohawk. She's cute, "Bye..." She said before getting up and walking away with Bridgette and Gwen. "She likes you" Said Geoff. "She's amazing" I replied.

Courtney P.O.V.

I walked away from Duncan, He's nice. "So?" said Bridgette. "So what?" I asked. "So, do you like Duncan?" Gwen said. I started blushing and smiling, "We just met" I giggled. "But he is attractive..."


End file.
